


18. Door

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking (Mild), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Xander’s waiting for Harry in his dressing room after a show. He enjoyed it.





	18. Door

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Hey,” Harry says, his face lighting up. “Did you enjoy the—“ 

Xander doesn’t even let him get the question out before he’s shoving him back against the door and shutting him up with his mouth. 

“So that’s a yes?” Harry asks, the second Xander pulls back. 

“Such a smart ass,” Xander says. “Turn round.” 

He grabs Harry by the hips and turns him to press his chest against the door. Harry’s breath is already coming faster, arms loose at his sides, waiting to find out exactly what Xander wants to do to him. 

Xander’s mouth is on the back of his neck, one of his hands fumbling at the button on Harry’s trousers while the other is gripping his hip. Harry pushes his arse back into Xander’s crotch and groans when he feels how hard he already is. 

“Been hard for about an hour,” Xander says. 

“I was on stage for an hour and a half,” Harry says. “What was wrong for the first thirty minutes?” 

Ignoring him, Xander sinks his teeth into the junction of Harry’s shoulder and pushes his trousers and underwear down his thighs. 

Harry moans into the wood of the door, waiting to feel Xander’s fingers around his dick, but instead feels Xander’s fingers against his hole. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

“That’s the plan,” Xander says. “You okay with that.” 

Harry spreads his hands out on the door and arches his back, pushing against Xanders fingers. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Xander’s hand disappears for a second and then he’s touching Harry again, fingers slippery with lube. Harry moans as Xander pushes one finger in and curls it, probing. Harry reaches for his dick, but Xander snaps “No. Keep your hands on the door.” 

By the time Xander’s up to three fingers, Harry is whimpering, sweat running down his back, salty on his top lip. He turns his head to press his hot cheek against the coolness of the door as he hears Xander undo his own zip; holds his breath as Xander pushes inside him and stills for a second, hands on Harry’s hips, before fucking into him intently. 

“Jesus Christ,” Harry grunts, fingernails scratching at the wood. 

“You were so fucking hot up there,” Xander said, teeth dragging over Harry’s jaw. “Couldn’t stop thinking about getting back here, doing this.” 

He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in again, causing Harry to yell out, knees buckling. 

“Look so fucking good,” Xander grunts. “Feel so fucking good. Love fucking you.” 

Harry curls his hips up, whimpering as his leaking dick brushes against the door. 

“You’re so loud,” Xander murmurs. “Anyone walking past will know exactly what’s happening in here. Know I’m fucking you. Know how hard you are, how much you want it.” 

Harry arches his back again, dropping his head down. “Harder. Xan— Fuck me. Harder.” 

    “Christ.” 

Xander pulls out again before slamming back in and setting a punishing pace, fingers digging into Harry’s hips, the only sounds in the room the slapping of their skin and Harry’s now almost constant moaning. 

“Want you to come,” Xander says. 

He reaches up and curls one hand around Harry’s throat, tipping his head back. Harry comes instantly, silently, his mouth wide, eyes squeezed shut. 

Xander follows a few thrusts later, holding Harry around with an arm around his chest, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. 

It takes a few minutes for them both to come down, slumped against the door, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. 

“So,” Harry says eventually, voice impossibly deep. “You coming to tomorrow’s show?” 

 


End file.
